In order to display the requisite amount of information for vehicle operation and control it is necessary to provide a meter or meters on the instrument panel of the vehicle. Further in order for the driver and/or passenger or passengers of the vehicle to be able to read the meter or meters in the dark or in dimly lit areas, such as tunnels and the like, it is well known to provide illumination in the form of incandescent bulbs or the like in the meter for illuminating the display thereof in a manner that the information displayed thereon is readily visible. However this illumination has created a problem in that the light emitted from the meter into the cabin of the vehicle is apt to reflect on the windshield of the vehicle and or other surfaces in a manner that visibility and especially driver visibility is obscured. This of course is highly undesirable and reduces the drivers ability to safely control the vehicle.